


Deck the Halls

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, christmas otp prompts, clintkate, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Kate decorate his apartment for the holidays. Clint is a dork that can't stay motivated long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 3: Decorating  
> Couple: Hawkeye squared

“No it’s lights, then garlands, then ornaments, Hawkeye,” Kate corrected as Clint tried to put a couple glass balls on the tree before she’d even untangled the Christmas lights.

“Oh come on Katie-Kate, it doesn’t matter that much,” he insisted.

“It does if you want to not have a mess,” she countered.

Clint sighed and took down the ornaments he put up, hanging them on Lucky’s collar. Lucky didn’t seem to mind and just wagged his tail as he watched the two of them.

“Want to help me untangle these?” she asked, working on a particularly nasty knot. Kate’s attention was focused on the wires not him so she let out a shriek of surprise as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Kate dropped the strand she was untangling, likely causing it to tangle even more.

“No, not really,” he replied kissing her lips gently. “We can call Tony to help.”

“We’re not calling up Tony Stark over Christmas lights,” she said, trying her very best to look serious as he held her up off the ground. “It’s not that difficult, I can do it.”

“Mm, but I don’t want to,” he answered, rubbing his nose gently against hers. Kate conceded for the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in the kiss him. She felt him start to take a step and she broke off, pressing her finger to his lips.

“No,” she told him firmly, “No, we’re decorating and not getting distracted.” Clint frowned against her finger but put her down anyways, but not without a heavy sigh.

“I hate untangling things Katie Cakes,” he said, on the verge of pouting. Kate had to laugh, it was always funny to her to see Clint, a grown man, pout.

“Okay, well I will handle the lights then, you can put wreaths up instead,” she suggested. He nodded, happy to be excused from untangling anything. She pointed the box of wreaths out to him. “I think there’s some fake mistletoe too. The real stuff is just too poisonous and I don’t want to risk it with Lucky.”

“Good plan, Hawkeye,” he agreed. Clint started digging through the box, pulling out wreaths to hang up around his apartment. Kate went back to her untangling. By the time she was done and the lights were laying in neat coils at her feet, Clint returned holding something behind his back. She had a guess as to what it was but stayed quiet.

“Alright, we can put the lights up now,” she told him.

“One second,” he said, pulling the mistletoe he had hidden behind his back out and holding it over her head. “Guess what I found.”

Kate laughed, she’d told him where to find it, but she’d play along anyways. “You sure need a lot of kisses to keep motivated,” she said.

“Yep,” he replied with a grin. Kate leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“Can we finish the tree now?” she asked. Clint shook his head, pressing his hand against the small of her back, pulling her in towards him. He leaned down and kissed her, long and deep. Kate sighed against his lips and pressed her body against his. He could make being productive so difficult sometimes. He broke off the kiss once both of them were good and breathless.

“Okay, we can finish now,” he said with a wicked grin.

Kate pressed her lips together, she wanted to finish decorating and be done but now she had other things she wanted to do with him and he was making it so hard for her to stay focused.

“Right,” she said. Kate picked up the lights, not quite as enthused about decorating now, but knowing that she needed to finish now or she’d never get him to finish and there would be boxes of decorations littering the floor of his apartment all month.

Clint was surprisingly helpful now that he felt like he’s succeeded in distracting Kate from her mission. He helpful her wind on the lights and then started putting up the ornaments. Once they were both done they stood back to admire their handiwork.  

“Do you think the purple tree is too much?” Kate asked, tilting her head.

“Nah,” he replied, draping an arm around her shoulders. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
